


Unwanted- Lirry

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Drunk Sex, M/M, unwanted baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam get drunk one night and end up having sex. A few months later, Harry finds out that he is pregnant. He tells Liam, and Liam walks out and wants nothing to do with the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted- Lirry

_Harry_ _POV_  
 _What_ _have_ _I_ _done_ _?_   
I just found out I am pregnant with Liam's baby. Fuck. About two months ago Liam and I had way to much to drink and we ended up having sex. We regretted it the next day. Neither of us having feelings for each other. We are both happy with our boyfriends. Niall and Louis were a bit upset at first but once we explained that we were so drunk we didn't even know what we were doing, they forgave us.  
I decided to call Louis   
"Hello"   
"Louis, I've fucked up big time. I need you." I sobbed into the phone.  
"Where are you Harry?"   
"I'm outside our house in the car."  
Louis didn't say anything. He just hung up the phone.  
A few minutes later, my door opened and I was getting helped out of the car.  
"Why don't we go up to our room and you tell me what happened." He said to me as he lead me through the front door.  
I just nodded.  
Louis lead me into our room and sat me down on the bed before sitting down next to me.  
"What happened bub?"  
"Remember two months ago when me and Liam got really drunk?"  
"...yeah"  
"Yeah well, I'm 8 weeks pregnant. I've seriously fucked up" I sobbed.  
Louis pulled me onto his lap and stroke my hair.  
" shhhh. Don't cry baby. We will figure something out. We need to tell Liam though."  
" I can't. He is so happy with Niall. Can't you just raise the baby as your own boo?" I asked sobbing.  
"Id love to but first we need to tell Liam. If he wants nothing to do with you and the baby, then I will raise it as my own. I love you baby. This doesn't change it."  
"Thank you Louis. You are the best. You have been great through all of this."  
Louis kissed me, then called Liam and told him to come up stairs. I just curled further into Louis chest and cried. Louis keep stroking my hair and telling it was going to be okay  
I heard a knock on the door, followed by Louis telling him to come in.  
Liam just stood in the door way. "Louis said you have something to tell me "  
"Yeah..um..remember a couple months ago when we got really drunk?"  
"Harry, don't bring that back up."  
"Well...um....I'm pregnant."  
"WHAT!?" Liam yelled   
"Yeah I found out today. It yours." I said uneasily.  
"HARRY, I AM HAPPY WITH NIALL. I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU RUIN MY LIFE. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU AND THAT THING." Liam yelled at me before slamming the door.  
I started bawling.  
"Shhh don't cry baby. You'll make me cry." Louis said soundly like he was about to cry.  
"Louis, he doesn't want anything to do with me or his baby." I sobbed  
"Shhh, don't cry  Harry. I raise the baby with you as my own." Louis told me.  
"Y-you will?"   
"Yes baby I will. Now is probably the perfect time to do this."   
He moved me off his lap and went to his dresser and got something out of the top drawer, before coming back and sitting next to me.   
"Harry, I love you. You mean the world to me. I never want to live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with and  have a family with you, starting with that beautiful baby inside you. Who cares if it isn't biologically mine. I want to raise it as my own with you. Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?" He asked as he put a small box in my hand.  
I opened the box and inside was a gold ring with the words " _ **It**_ _ **all**_ _ **started**_ _ **with**_ _ **X-Factor**_ _ **"**_ engraved inside.  
"It all started with X-Factor?" I asked laughing.  
"Yes, it is where we fell in love. You never answered my question." Louis sassily  
"Of course I'll marry you silly." I said as I slid the ring on and kissed him.

 **Seven** **months** **later**  
I'm nine months pregnant and Liam still wants nothing to do with with the baby. Louis and I are married and as far as we are concerned the baby is Louis'. He is the one who is going to raise them with me. He is the one who has been there for me through the ups and downs of pregnancy.   
Louis and I don't know the gender. We want it to be a surprise. We have picked names out.  
"How are my babies this morning?" Louis asked rubbing and kissing my stomach .  
"A bit hungry."   
"Ok, I'll make my babies some breakfast." Louis said as he helped me up.  
"I love you and all, but you make everything harder for daddy." I said to my stomach after I struggled to sit down at the table.  
Louis put a plate of fruit in front of me.  
"I'd cook you breakfast, but I think the other guys like their kitchen not on fire." Louis joked as he sat down next to me.  
"Its fine babe."  
After we finished breakfast Louis and I had a shower. As I walked into our bedroom I felt sharp pains in my stomach.  
Louis saw me clutching my large stomach.  
"Are you in labour?" He asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Ok, let's get you dressed, then we will go."  
As we walked out of our room Louis yelled out for the other three. Zayn and Niall cane running, Liam just laged behind them.  
Zayn knew started away what was wrong  
"Labour?"   
"Yeah. I'm going to take Harry to the hospital."  
"I'll come with." Zayn said  
"I'd love to come, but I think I'll stay and talk to Liam" Niall said.  
"I'll drive. You stay in the back with Harry." Zayn said as soon as we got to the car.

 **One** **Hour** **late** r  
"Come on babe, you can do it.One more push."Louis said to me squezzing my hand.  
"Arrrrrgh."   
"You did it babe." Louis said as he pushed my sweaty curls off my face.  
"its a girl" the nurse said as she handed our daughter to me.  
"Awwww look our little girl she is so cute." I said to Louis   
"Awwwwww Hazza, she has your curls."  
"Yeah, but she has Liam's eyes" I said sadly  
"Forget about him. If he doesn't want anything to do with her, then he is missing out. She is our daughter." Louis said kissing me  
"She is still my daughter Louis."   
"Liam, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me and this thing" I spat at him   
"I was acting stupid."  
"Louis, take OUR daughter." I said handing her to Louis.  
"Liam, you didn't fucking speak to me for seven months. You didn't want anything to do with us. If i remember correct you said 'I am happy with Niall. I'm not going to let you ruin my life.'You turned your back on your unborn kid. You are going to have to earn the right to call her yours. DNA means your a father. Doesn't mean your a dad."   
"HARRY, SHE IS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER TOO. I HAVE AS MUCH RIGHT TO CALL HER MINE AS YOU DO. LOUIS IS NOT HER FUCKING FATHER. I AM."  
Zayn got up and put a hand on liams chest  
"Liam, just leave. Now!!" Zayn looked pissed. Zayn hasn't been happy with Liam for the last seven months.  
"Liam, I don't want you to have anything to do with her. I do I know your not going to walk out on her when it gets to tough? Because that's what you did. You didnt even try. And your right Louis isn't her father. He is her dad." I explained to him  
"Liam, he wasn't going to forgive you that easily. You have acted like a complete jerk. I can't believe you seriously thought she would ruin your life. I would have stayed with you, not now. Liam we are through. " Niall spat at Liam, before coming over to see my daughter.   
"Fuck you all then." Liam yelled as he stormed out.  
"She is so cute. She looks just like you. Apart from the eyes.What's her name?" Niall asked as we handed her to him.  
"Thalia Lily Tomlinson."  
"Lily is for Liam isn't it?" Zayn said frowning  
We didn't say anything. Niall and Zayn knew though.


End file.
